This is a multicenter trial testing the efficacy of CNTF (ciliary neurotrophic factor) in slowing the progress of ALS in human patients. It is a double blind, placebo controlled with 1/3 of patients receiving 30 mgm kg 3 x weekly, 1/3 15 mgm kg 3 x weekly and 1/3 receiving placebo 3 x weekly.